yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Flutterbutter/The Art of Drama (Part 1)
I am sure that, over the months since my departure from this wiki, many of you have forgotten about me for various reasons. Unfortunately, I have decided to temporarily return (as I have done on several occasions in the past) to identify some of the hypocrisy I continue to find this wiki filled w/: drama. I know many users have brought this drama to the limelight for various reasons, be it willingly to stir up a crowd or unwillingly to draw attention to themselves. However, regardless of the reason, drama is something that is prevalent in this community. Though I don't find drama a bad thing, everything in excess is bad and drama is no exception. The drama on this wiki is quite literally overflowing so much so that it affects other wikis and their communities and I find this to be something pitiful on your part. Your ignorance and incompetence are not only affecting those around you w/ whom you have direct contact w/ but also those whom you have relatively little contact w/ and something of this proportion should be addressed. Of course, I am not someone who is or should be considered an expert in this field as I have been absent for a good amount of time and the board has changed but I do believe I am someone who has some observations and points to make and introduce. 'Remember, I am only making these points on the little activity I have observed on this wiki and will not refer to the discord or chat. ' For starters, I believe any blog or post pertaining to "I'm leaving and here's why" is unnecessarily long. Over the past few weeks and months of checking this wiki silently, I have observed numerous posts about users leaving where they either receive heartfelt goodbyes or hateful go aways (which I will address later). Either way, I have found neither of these blogs to be earnest "goodbyes" to a community the user was once a member of. Instead, I see them as a platform for someone to argue their views on a matter openly w/ little to no repercussions. Not only do the authors of these posts avoid any and all repercussions, but they also stir up a crowd and try to focus the attention on themselves, using pity tactics and a "sad" title to enable and enhance their narcissistic tendencies. I say and argue this for several reasons. For starters, if you're leaving a community you don't care about (as most of you are), why say goodbye to the community as a whole? If you don't like them and want them to stop talking to you, why draw the extra attention to yourself as a blog or post containing such content would? There is no other reason aside from making an argument, starting up drama or because you are a complete narcissist (or all of these combined). Of course, I'm not saying you shouldn't say goodbye to those whom you cherish and plan to remain friends w/. However, publicly announcing your departure along w/ the reasons behind your actions is completely different from telling a friend you're leaving and I find the differences to be quite distinguishable. Many users also have the tenacity to seek more attention by saying things such as "I don't care if you insult me" or "I won't come back regardless of what you say". These lines and those that are similar to them scream for attention and many of the users here are happy to oblige, creating a tense state where people get their feelings hurt and judgments are made. I know from previous experiences that many of these users will whine to someone about it when, in reality, they were the ones who were asking for such foul treatment. Another fatal flaw I find in the ideology behind creating a farewell post to the public mass here is the fact that there's no point. Why make a post that you allow comments on (sometimes, as previously stated, asking for them) when you plan to leave? What drives you to create such posts that will undoubtedly receive a copious amount of comments when you are leaving and throwing away any association w/ the site? Is it a desire to avenge yourself? To make yourself feel like a martyr? Or is it out of spite? In any case, I find such behavior to be unacceptable. While you might be leaving the wiki and although you might find it a hellish place filled w/ heathens who openly follow a select few individuals, it was a site that provided you w/ something you desired, else you would have never joined in the first place. I know my words carry no influence w/ the users on this site and I am sure many of you will disregard this post either because of its length or because you inherently cannot take another view on the matter. If you did read this and enjoyed it, thank you and look forward to more posts like this as I have decided to split it into a series of blogs, each addressing a different issue. Thank you for your time and have a good day. :^) Category:Blog posts